shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lvdoomien/Shells: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Ten Years Later _________________________________________________________________________________________ *The small town of Dar on Sargasso Island is shown* *Villagers are going about their business, with Marine soldiers patrolling the streets. Suddenly the peacefullness is broken by a yell!* ????: TOMAS!!!! YOU GET YOUR THIEFING ASS BACK HERE!!!! *A large man in a marine outfit and no sleeves wielding 2 large axes followed by several marine soldiers chase after Tomas, who is running down the street* Tomas: *carrying a loaf of bread and running quickly* Oh, calm down Nero! It's just a loaf of bread! Nero: Yeah, a loaf of bread that you stole! Now hand over that bread so I can arrest you! Run faster soldiers! Tomas: Seriously Nero, I'm homeless for God's sake! Just calm down! *runs down an alley and knocks over some boxes* (Jeez, it feels like I've done this before.) Nero: After him men! Hiah! *throws one of his axes at Tomas* Tomas: Shell Shield! *Tomas quickly turns around then makes a large sea shell grow out of his arm as a shield to block the axe and stops it while shattering the sea shell then keeps running* Nero: Halt I say! *picks up his axe and keeps running after Tomas with the other soldiers* (Damn, I hate that boy's Devil Fruit. How could he have even gotten one?) *Tomas runs into a very familiar dead end and stops* Tomas: Oh, come on! *drops the loaf of bread and turns around towards Nero* I guess this means I have to fight today, Nero. Nero: You mean get beaten to death? Sounds good to me! Soldiers attack! *The marine soldiers draw their weapons and face Tomas* Tomas: So you wanna fight me, huh? I hope you stupid soldiers are ready to fight! *A single row of sea shells appear on Tomas' arm and around his hands like knuckles* Bring it on! Soldier: Try and stop this! *the soldier shoots at Tomas with a bazooka* Tomas: Shell Shield! *Tomas makes one sea shell on his arm enlarge and stops the shot from the bazooka* Shell Dart! *Tomas takes a razor sharp sea shell from his arm and throws it at the soldier's chest, causing the soldier to fall back* Soldier: GAHHH!!! Nero: What are you guys waiting for?! Attack him! *The other soldiers draw their sabers and attack Tomas* *Tomas punches them all out one by one, then faces Nero after all the soldiers are on the ground unconscious* Tomas: So, are you gonna fight me Nero or are you gonna run away like you did last time? Nero: *with an angry face* Forget jail! I'm gonna kill you Tomas! HRAAAHHH! *Charges at Tomas with both of his axes raised* Tomas: Shell Uppercut! *Tomas does an uppercut and punches Nero in the face then sends him flying upward, leaving a shell-shaped bruise on his face* Nero: AHHHH!!! Tomas: *looks upward at Nero* Well that settles that. I'm outta here. *picks up the loaf of bread and runs off* *later at the port, a pirate ship is seen with pirates loading supplies onto it. A large, muscular pirate with a torn open shirt and ragged red hair is ordering the pirates around. The pirate has a Nodachi on his back and a gattling gun for a left hand* ????: You! Be careful with those fruits! If I get Scurvy because you dropped that crate, I'm going to shoot you 'til theres nothing left of you! And you! Don't drop that rum! You'll be sorry if you drop that! And all of you! Load up faster! I don't wanna be here all day! Pirates: Yes Gattle! *All the pirates work faster while Tomas hides behind a crate and watches* Tomas: (Hmm maybe I should stow away on that pirate ship. It seems better than this boring place anyway. I'll stow away then get off at these pirates first stop.) *Tomas crawls into an empty crate and the crate is the picked up by a pirate then put onto the ship* Tomas: (I hope this works, I don't wanna die.) Gattle: Alright men! Let's shove off! *Gattle and all the pirates get on board the ship and sail off* A few days later *Its morning. Several pirates dump a crate onto the deck of the ship and Tomas lands on the deck* Tomas: Ow! What the.... Oh. Damn. *Gattle is standing over Tomas with an angry look on his face* Gattle: So you think you can stow away on my ship, huh? Your gonna regret even thinking about stowing away with the Gattle Pirates! *Gattle unsheaths his Nodachi with one hand and points his gattling gun hand at Tomas* Prepare to die! Tomas: *raises his fists at Gattle and a single row of sea shells go up his arms* This is the perfect way to start a day, right? TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts